


two proposals

by saetearas241



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetearas241/pseuds/saetearas241
Summary: they need to get out of their apartment so they go get a house.akaashi and bokuto talk about marriage but they never acted on it.one day akaashi goes to bokuto and settles it, but when he does, something unexpected happened...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	two proposals

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase words are just my thing, i don't know why i just don't like uppercase letters
> 
> i hope you guys like it!! i had this idea in my head for a while i just wanted to actually write it so here you go!!
> 
> also sorry if there's any missed spelt words or anythings

it’s been four years since they graduated. and 6 years since they started dating.

they love one another so much that they talked about getting married for about a year now, but never acted on it. 

they were looking at houses by now, 

they needed to get out of that apartment. 

they looked at so many houses and none were the right ones. they were getting frustrated by now but they had one more house to look at. 

they walked inside and fell in love with the house. they put a bid for the house right away. they also saved a lot of money, and they had good jobs too, so that helped a lot as well. theirs were the highest bid.

after a couple of days, they got a call and found out they were getting the house. after the inspection, they quickly moved in. it was really exciting for them.

they both walked up to the porch of their new house.

“guess what babe”

“hmm?”

“we have a big house!!!”

“we sure do sweetie”

“i love you akaashi”

“i love you too bokuto”

bokuto picked up akaashi, holding one arm by his back and the other arm under his knees. he opened the front door while bringing akaashi in and brought him to the living room where bokuto then placed akaashi on the couch and sat next to him.

“this will be great. i'm so happy that we got out of that apartment.” akaashi said while bringing bokuto’s head down to his lap so bokuto could lay down and so akaashi could play with his hair.

“yeah, it will. and honestly me too, i hated the smell”

akaashi laughed. he and bokuto were very happy.

  
  


one day akaashi went to the mall. he texted his best friends to meet him there. they still talked even after school was finished.

“heyyy!” suga and oikawa said walking towards akaashi.

“hey! how have you guys been?”

“i’ve been great! actually, daichi proposed to me last night!”

“WHAT?! NO WAY!!” both akaashi and oikawa said while looking at the ring daichi proposed to suga with.

“me and iwa-chan have been doing great too, we got married an-“ oikawa got cut off

“AND DIDN'T INVITE US??” suga asked

“i mean, we kinda did it privately, my parents or his parents weren’t there either.”

“do you at least have pictures?”

“suga, do you even know me?? of course, i do!”

akaashi laughed. they all look through the pictures together.

after a few minutes, akaashi said,

“can you guys help me with something?”

“sure, what is it?” oikawa questioned, and suga with a confused face.

“i need you to help me pick out a ring, i want to propose to bokuto”

“OH MY GOD!!”

“oikawa shhhhh” akaashi said looking around making sure no one looked in their direction

“of course we will help akaashi, what type of stuff does he like?” suga asked

“hmmm, well he likes volleyball, reading- surprisingly, he loves going on adventures, he loves learning about the constellations and telling me. these are most of the things”

“hmmm, okay, let's go to the ring shop,” oikawa said, packing everything they had out and they headed to the ring shop.

they walk in and started to look around, then they hear a voice behind them,

“hello, welcome. how can i help you?” the young women said

“uh, hello. my friend here is looking for an engagement ring” oikawa said looking at akaashi and then the women

“oh, is that so? who is this lucky person?” she said looking at akaashi

“he is an amazing person and i just want him to know how much i love him”

“uh i see, if you come over here, there’s some here” she pulled out a case of rings- for men- and placed them on the counter.

“as you see there are a bunch of options, do you see any that catches your eye?”

“hmmm akaashi, what about this one?” suga pointed out

“no, that one doesn't scream him”

“what about this one?” oikawa said

“that one doesn’t either”

akaashi was looking, then out of the counter of his eye, he saw the ring he wanted. before this, he had been looking online for some but he really did need help. oikawa and suga were the best people for that.

“i want that one” akaashi points to the one he wants. it's fully sliver around, little diamonds going around the middle of the ring, it wasn’t that big but it would be just right for bokuto.

the women picks it up and lets akaashi hold it

“this. this is the one” akaashi said smiling bright, with a little sparkle in his eyes. 

“that’s great! it's a nice ring.”

“akaashi, you sure this is the one? this is the first shop, there’s more” suga whispered to him. 

“no this is the one, i've been looking for like 5 months, on websites, of course, i also went to a few stores and this is the one i want to give him.”

“okay. this is the one” oikawa said smiling.

“okay, if you come over here, this is where you will pay”

after akaashi bought the ring, they walked out of the store, they were all smiling so brightly.

“so, how are you going to propose?” suga asked

“i'm not really sure yet. i have an idea bu-“

“come on tell us the idea!!” oikawa said really excited to hear it.

“fine” akaashi then tells them his idea. suga and oikawa then started to freak out

“oh my, can you marry me instead” suga joked,

akaashi and oikawa laughed

“really? it's not that good is it??”

“it is. akaashi that perfect”

“thank you, guys!!”

“of course akaashi” oikawa said hugging akaashi

“anytime,” suga said smiling and also giving them a hug

  
  


on that same day, bokuto went to the mall (different from the one akaashi was at) and asked kuroo and kenma to go with him, seeing how kuroo and kenma were married. he thought they could help him. they had lunch and started to walk around, they went into a game store for kenma and once they came out of the store, bokuto asked,

“hey, can we stop by the jewelry store?”

“hmm why?” kuroo asked

“dumbass it’s for akaashi” kenma said elbowing kuroo in the side

bokuto laughed, “yea, i want to propose to him, i’ve been looking at rings for 7 months and now i just really want to get one now.”

“ohhh” kuroo said, “of course, is this why you wanted to come today?”

“yea, and also just see you guys seeing how our schedules aren't always lined up. i’ve also been meaning to come get a ring. akaashi is out with his friends today and seeing how we are hanging out, i thought you can help me”

“ah, okay, this one over here is a good store”

they walked over and went inside. 

“hi, how may i help you today?” a man walked up to them behind the counter

“hi, uh, i wanted to look for an engagement ring, for a guy…” bokuto looked away for a second and then looked back at the man

“okay sir, come over this way”

he pulled out a bunch of rings, as soon as he pulled them out, bokuto seen the one he wanted to get akaashi

he pointed and said, “that one please”. it was fairly thin and silver, and in the middle, there was a square diamond. bokuto then looked at kuroo and kenma to see if they knew if akaashi would like it. they both nodded and bokuto looked back at the men

“may i get this one please?”

“would you like to look at any other ones?”

“no thank you, this is the one.”

“okay then, this way please”

“okay, thank you”

bokuto walked out of the store, kuroo and kenma following, with the tiny bag that held the box, with the ring inside.

“so how are you going to do it,” kenma asked, both kuroo and bokuto were surprised

bokuto laughed and told him his idea. (their ways are similar)

  
  


after a couple of days of them getting their rings, bokuto decided that he wanted to propose now. little did he know that akaashi had already planned the day.

“hey bo, let's go on a date tonight.”

“oh sure,” bokuto was very happy to hear that akaashi wanted to go on a date.

akaashi had planned the whole date, they went for a walk down the street to get to the restaurant. they ate and went for another walk around the city. until they got their spot where they always go stargazing. they always have fun there and it is their favorite spot to go.

they laid down on the grass and looked up at the night sky. 

bokuto broke the silence “look at that constellation, that there is aries, and that one there is the gemini twins.”

akaashi is happy to hear that bokuto was learning more and more. he knew bokuto loved space and how fascinated he was towards it.

after a couple more minutes, akaashi sat up and got something out of his bag. when he looked back over to bokuto, he was also sat up, looking at him

“bo… i just want to say that i love you so much and i’m so happy that we are together, you make me so happy and i have no idea where i would be today if it weren’t for you” akaashi holds the box and opens it and there’s the ring. “will you mar-“ akaashi gets cut off.

“wait one second,” bokuto said. he turned around and pulled out the ring he had bought for akaashi.

akaashi looked at it and looked back at him. 

“marry me,” bokuto said

they both looked at each other in the eyes and giggled a little.

akaashi took the ring out of the box and put it on bokuto’s left hand on his ring finger and bokuto did the same for akaashi. 

then bokuto cupped akaashi cheeks and pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. it was longer than just a peck but wasn’t long.

after they kissed, akaashi just laid his head on bokuto's chest and continued to look at the stars.

  
  


it's been about a year since then and they are getting married today.

it is beautiful. it is where they proposed to each other. right under a tree on top of a hill, but oh top of the hill was flat enough to fit their family members and friends.

everything is going great, now they are at the vows.

“bokuto you can start” the person marrying them said,

“oh- uh- okay. akaashi. you are the best thing that has happened to me. you make me so much better. i love the way you look, i love your eyes, i just love you. i'm so grateful that this day was able to come for both of us. i just want you to know how much i love you.”

akaashi had tears going down his face. and so did bokuto.

“you are the love of my life. i'm so happy that i get to spend the rest of my life with you. i'll take care of you no matter what. you are my other half. i don’t think there is anyone else out there for me and i’m grateful for that because you are the person i want. now and forever. i love you bo”

“you may kiss your husband”

then kiss and walked back down the aisle. 

“i love you keiji bokuto”

“i love you too kotaro bokuto”

  
  


another year later, they felt like they were missing something. 

kids. they knew they wanted them, so they decided to talk and after multiple days of talking about it, they had two kids, both boys. 

they had so much fun and everything was so amazing. 

  
  


akaashi took both their rings and went to engrave it.

when akaashi got back bokuto was panicking.

“hey baby what’s wrong??” akaashi ran over to bokuto

“i lost my ring. i can't find it anywhere” 

akaashi laughed “i got it here. i went to engrave it. i'm sorry i didn’t tell you before”

bokuto looked at akaashi and hugged him and gave him a quick but long kiss. 

“what’d you get engraved on it?”

“here look for yourself”

akaashi gave him both the rings and it said on bokuto’s, “together” and akaashi’s said, “forever”

“thank you, babe, i love it, we will be together forever”

“yes. we will, and i knew you would”

“DADA AND PAPA” both their kids jumped on them

then went to go stargazing seeing how it was both akaashi’s and bokuto’s favorite thing to do. so they decided to take their children.

they also loved it, they learned so much. 

it is- to them- one of the best moments of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you guys leave comments and kudos, this is my first piece to be posting so i'd like to see what others think of my writing :)


End file.
